need_for_speed_no_limitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamborghini Aventador
The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (known simply as the Lamborghini Aventador in-game) is a mid-engined supercar manufactured by Lamborghini as a successor to the Murciélago, it was succeeded in 2016 by the Aventador S. Summary The Aventador is classified as a hypercar in Need for Speed: No Limits. It was added to the game in ver 1.0.31 along with the Pagani Huayra. It has a starting rank of 701 PR, a maximum m rank of 1012 and a final rank of 1154 (when all 12 tuning points are applied). Performance The Aventador's performance, overall, is balanced and decent. It posses decent top speed, acceptable acceleration and above average nitro power. Launching the car can be quite challenging as the player needs to maintain an engine speed of 7,000-8,000 RPM to launch the car perfectly. Handling is average and can feel a bit heavy when drifting, likely owning to the vehicle's weight. Usage The Lamborghini Aventador, despite its relatively decent performance, falls into the awesome but impractical category. When compared to high end supercars like the McLaren 650S, the Aventador possesses similar performance but costs more to upgrade, also the McLaren 650S becomes notably superior when tuning is applied. Compared to other hypercars, the Aventador is usually considered less practical than the Huayra (which the player inevitably has to upgrade in order to obtain scanners in Tuner Trials) and the CCX (which despite its similarly heavy handling, sports overall superior performance). The Aventador is a car that shines in no department (other than looks) but has no notable weakness like the 2017 Ford GT. Should the player favour the Aventador over other models, it won't be unadvisable for he/she to invest in the car. The Aventador is featured in 2 Car Series, Battle Italia (along with the Ferrari 458 Italia) and Hyper Space (with the Pagani Huayra and the Koenigsegg CCX). Availability The Lamborghini Aventador's blueprints can be obtained at Chapter 17 by racing Ajax in his event "Go the Distance". Other rewards for the race include fasteners and cash. The Aventador's blueprints can also be purchased at the Black Market, but only with gold. Customization Being a hypercar, the Lamborghini Aventador has relatively limited customization. Besides the color customization that's available to any non-Ferrari and non-special edition cars, the Aventador comes with 2 bodykits: the first kit loosely resembles a DMC Molto Veloce bodykit while the second one is made by Liberty Walk. The air intakes located on the sides of the engine bay can be switched between opened and closed at the mod shop, the intake flaps, along with the rear spoiler, can also be changed to carbon fibre (open position only). Stock Color Scheme * Body: Orange Peel Candy * Rims: Black Gloss * Callipers: Black * Windows: Standard Notable Owners * Ajax owns a Lamborghini Aventador; it, like most other cars of the Blackridge Royals, is visually stock. According to Joel, Ajax is no big fan of that car. So it's likely that Ajax received it as a gift from his wealthy relatives. * Joel, on the other hand, owns an identical Lamborghini Aventador. Unlike Ajax, Joel actually cares and know about how car, claiming to be "the true master (of Lamborghinis)". * In the Blackridge Spirit Festival, all of the Blackridge Royals' members (except for Tsuyoshi, Joel and Beck) swapped their original cars for Lamborghini Aventadors during the Festival. These Aventadors all feature a dark red paint job, skulls livery, dark red Nessen Forged wheel rims, black brake callipers, carbon fibre hood, standard roof scoop, opened air intakes, a stage 6 spoiler and Liberty Walk body kit. Trivia * The Lamborghini Aventador appears in several other NFS games, including The Run (Limited Edition only), Most Wanted 2012, Rivals (police only), the 2015 reboot and Payback. * The Aventador is also available in Real Racing 3, another mobile title by Firemonkeys. * The rear spoiler of the Aventador is kept permanently down due to game limitations. * The Aventador is one of the two cars in the game to feature Liberty Walk bodykits (the other being the Lamborghini Murciélago SV which uses an unlicensed version). Gallery NFSNLAventador.png|Aventador at stock NFSNLRaijinAventador.png|Stage 6 bodykit (this version lacks the rear wing) NFSNL LB Aventador.png|Liberty Walk bodykit Temis Aventador.jpg|A custom Aventador owned by a NPC named Temis DUDU Aventador.jpg|Another modified Aventador, owned by NPC named DUDU. Fullsizeoutput 2f08.jpeg|A customized Aventador driven by Blackridge Royal members during the Spirit Festival Fullsizeoutput 2f07.jpeg|Ditto, rear quarter view Fullsizeoutput 2f09.jpeg|Ditto, front quarter view. Category:Cars Category:Hyper Category:Italian Cars Category:V12